Episode 4303 (7th March 2006)
Plot Sure Ivan's ripe for the picking, Nicola goes in for the kill. Having calmed down from yesterday, Paul apologises to Ivan for getting angry but admits he was hurt. Accepting Paul's apology, Ivan and Paul tentatively start making up. Receiving a call from an upset Nicola, Ivan cites that she needs support and heads off. Though low, Nicola over plays the victim when Ivan arrives and he comforts her. Nicola, snuggling into him, loves it. As Nicola downs her wine, she reckons Ivan is too good for Paul. Thinking she's joking, Ivan is amused. Drunk, Ivan decides to take a shower before getting an early night. Miffed Nicola calls him from upstairs. Worried by the urgency, Ivan heads down dressed only in a towel. Nicola seizes her opportunity and, dressed only in saucy underwear, makes a move toward him. Mortified, Ivan insists he loves Paul. Nicola is shocked and refuses to believe it but Ivan insists and firmly urges her to leave. Nicola is humiliated. Arriving home, Lesley is taken aback when she spots through the window, Nicola seductively moving towards a partially dressed Ivan. Caught Nicola, conceals her humiliation and allows Lesley to think that she and Ivan are having an affair. The Dingles and Kings celebrate Carl and Chas' engagement. In the pub, Tom joins the Dingles to celebrate Chas and Carl's engagement and the Dingles are chuffed when he gets a round in. Tom is caught on the hop when Carl betters that, inviting the clan up to Home Farm for a proper do. At Home Farm, Shadrach is establishing himself as part of the family and Tom overcomes his reserve to enjoy playing host with the most. Just as Chas and Carl are happily agreeing to a long engagement calling them over, Tom jovially informs Chas he expects his third grandchild in eight or nine months. When she laughs him off, she soon clocks that Tom's totally serious in his desire for more heirs. It's obvious Chas doesn't share Tom's enthusiasm for imminent baby making. Toni moons over Hari. Jo's miffed when Hari suggests her wardrobe isn't appropriate for the office, hinting that a uniform will soon be compulsory. In the bar, Toni makes a beeline for Hari and asks him if wants to join them on a night out. Hari's not keen, but with Toni persisting, reluctantly agrees to tag along. Jo's not impressed with Toni's flirty-ness and reveals Hari is more uptight than hunky. Undeterred, Toni is disappointed when Hari arrives with news that he's changed his mind about a night on the town. Jo is scathing of Toni's desperation, and is relieved when Hari sits tight. As the girls retreat, Hari is puzzled by Paddy's insistence that they follow, noting that the girls hardly offer a sophisticated night out. Seeing Paddy's mooning face as he watches a raucous Toni go, Hari clocks that Paddy is in love. Andy visits Katie in hospital and is surprised to hear that she recently split up with her boyfriend. Cast Regular cast *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Hari Prasad - John Nayagam *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Tonicha Daggert - Kerry Stacey *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Aubrey Bedford - Richard Mullins Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Hotten Road *Leeds General Hospital - Ward *Home Farm - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,120,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes